A Conversation with the Moon
by Phenomenally Extraordinary
Summary: Jack's sister, Emma, has been scarred by the incident in the lake. The Man in the Moon wouldn't allow a child to suffer maybe if he could talk to her, and bring comfort back to the child who was once filled with smiles. One shot.


**(Based on my headcanon: What if the moon talked to Emma after the incident happened)**

_"Darkness, that's all I ever saw ever since my big brother died," _Emma thought to herself and looked at the lake. She hugged her knees and wiped away her tears. She was out in the cold as snow fell rapidly to the ground. It was hard to explain, but when she was out in the cold she felt closer to her brother. Every night ever since that day she sat near where the terrible accident happen, and leave until it was too cold for her to handle. It was getting really cold she couldn't feel the tip of her fingers, but still she decided not to leave this time. She planned to spend her the rest of her days this way it was her fault Jack was dead, she miserably thought to herself.

Emma buried her head in her knees and cried some more. There was no use in crying, she thought, but she still cried. The accident seemed to be haunting her in her thoughts. She had many restless nights with the memory of Jack sinking and drowning before her eyes. She remembered how she quickly ran to get some help, but it was far too late. Jack Frost was dead and he wasn't going to come back. It was all her fault if she could have been more careful, or insisted to go skating this would have never happened. Then, she looked at the moon something was different about it. It seemed to be brighter than ever almost unnatural it was unnatural. "W-What?" The moon seemed to be shinning on her. She quickly stood up and looked at the moon grow bigger.

"Why do you cry child?" A voice asked. She quickly looked around the lake. It was empty no one was around no one was there? What was that voice?

"Who's there?" She tried to sound terrified. When, surprisingly she wasn't the voice made her feel calm she hasn't felt calm in months. She wiped away the tears and looked up at the moon, "Moon?" The moon became brighter.

"I'm sorry for your loss," The moon told her. His voice it was something about the voice that made her tears go away. It made her feel less afraid. She must've gone insane that happen to Rebecca the old lady who lost her son, and went insane in grief. She remembered that one time Rebecca was around town cried in grief, and dropped a basket full of toys to the ground. Everyone walked away Rebecca would usually hurt those who got near her, but Jack helped her pick up the toys. Even though the sad old woman kicked him in the stomach and demanded to never touch her son's toys never again.

Emma didn't answer she didn't have any idea what to respond. Maybe, if she ignored the voice it'll go away. The moon didn't go back to normal it still glowed. "Leave me alone," She demanded at the moon.

"Child, don't torture yourself this way," The moon told her. That made her more angry, but at herself. She looked at the moon again and tears fell from her brown eyes.

"Y-You don't understand," She told the moon. She expected the moon to go away, but it turned brighter and brighter.

"I do understand, Emma. I know it pains you and the incident has scarred you," The moon paused for a second, "your brother, Jackson, he saved you-."

"He should of never saved me. It's my fault he's not here. It's my fault all mine and nobody else's." She said and was filled with guilt. She turned away from the moon. "I don't understand...why did this happen," her voice was a bit shaky as she spoke, "w-why did he have to go and why did I have to stay."

"Your brother Jack he saved you, because he loved you. He cared about you and didn't want you to get hurt. He wanted you to live the rest of your life that awaits for you," As the voice spoke Emma slowly felt different.

"Why am I here?" She asked. Her brother he had so much to live for, and she didn't. Jack had dreams for the future and she didn't.

"Everyone is here for a reason and all those reasons matter," The moon responded and seemed to know all the answers to her questions. She sadly sighed. "Your brother he didn't sacrifice himself to see you suffer for the rest of your life-."

"Why? Please, tell me why?" She questioned.

"He saved you, so you can live a long happy life," The moon softly told her.

Then, something grew inside Emma that she couldn't explain. She felt peace within herself and the feeling of guilt slowly faded. It was like some sort of magic. She didn't want to disappoint her brother he wouldn't have wanted her to be this way.

"You can be sad. Yes, I'll never understand and yes, your life will never be the same. Though, it doesn't mean it should be the end of the wonder, hopes, memories, dreams, and the fun in your life," The moon explained. She noticed that the moon had stopped glowing and went to its natural form.

"Thanks," She softly said and slowly left the lake. Memories flooded into her mind the times when Jack played with her, and she remembered the prankster he was. Emma had a small smile on her face as those memories played in her head. She remembered the time Jack put cold ice behind Old Ben's back, and she laughed. "Jack, I miss you," She whispered. She walked home with a small smile on her face.

Years passed Emma soon became married and had a child whom she named Jackson after her dear brother. Emma passed away at the age of seventy as her grandchildren and children stood in her deathbed. Later, several generations went by one of her descendants had two children one the mother named the little girl Sophie and the older boy Jamie Bennett. Jamie was the last light on the globe and was one of the children that saved the guardians. He was also the first child to believe in Emma's brother, Jack Frost.

**Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
